Life in The Fast Lane
by TPolTucker
Summary: Scott and Marie's life is still going strong, they have a son, and now Scott is pursuing a career other than teaching in NASCAR. Set 5 years after Shameless. R.R. Complete finally.
1. Default Chapter

Life In The Fast Lane

This is a sequel to Shameless. As mentioned before, all X-Men characters are not mine, and only the other characters are. NASCAR stuff isn't mine either, along with anything else that you recognize from elsewhere. If you want this, let me know, and take it, just give credit where it's due.

Recap of first story.

Scott decided to make a friendship with Marie after Logan left the first time, so she wouldn't be lonely. After a while their friendship bloomed, and they hung out a lot. Once Marie was finally able to control her mutation, Scott and her took their relationship to the next level, despite Scott still being with Jean at the time. Logan returned the day they first made love. Jean was furious at Marie stealing Scott from her, and Logan was ok with it. Everyone went on a mission with The Brotherhood to Iowa to keep the peace with the FOH, but it ended badly when Marie was abducted. She was rescued and the FOH lost a lot of members, and the mutants lost two, Toad and Jean. They had the funeral for Jean. Scott and Marie were married a week later. Marie became pregnant shortly before the wedding. For the honeymoon, they went to Daytona Beach and partied it up with a bunch of NASCAR drivers, and watched the Pepsi 400.

Now on with the story, this will take place roughly 5 years later.

Chapter 1

"Scott, everything will be fine, we will make it on time to Daytona, we always do. Ro and everyone else will take over for our classes til we can have time for a to come back. Everybody will be watchin you drive out there on the track. Now lets get everything we need ready to go, and lets get goin."

"I still can't believe that Ryan was able to get me a ride this soon. I also can't believe he was able to pull strings to get me straight into The Nextel Cup, instead of doing the ARCA, Busch, and then Cup. Oh god, I am nervous as hell here. What if I screw up? What if I am not good enough for all the other drivers?"

"You will be fine, don't worry. Everyone there loves us. We have partied with them for a few years already, and went vacationin with them as well. Krissie and ah have forged a great friendship. We are goin shoppin on Tuesday, while you guys get your butts out to California. Don't even think of worryin, we will be fine, and make it there in one piece. When it comes time for the Pocono race, Krissie wants to visit The Institute, and meet Charles and a few others. Ah may just bring her along when we are on our first break."

"Whatever makes you happy love. I am happy as long as you are."

"And ah am happy."

"Good, why don't you show me how happy you are?"

"Sorry love, will do on the flight down to Florida, not now."

"Deal."

Once they got all their luggage down to the garage, and got it loaded into the trunk of Scott's brand new Flame Red 2010 Dodge Charger R/T, everyone was there to send them off, even Alex Logan Summers was there to see his parents off. He will be going with them when they go to Atlanta. So he has a whole month of being without his parents. Uncle Logan and Aunt Ro told Scott and Marie that they would keep an eye on him. Once Scott and Marie got going down the road, Scott instantly floored the accelerator to get to the private airport quicker so they could have their "Mile High Club" status renewed. They got to the strip in record time, and were off to Florida.

"Oh god, I don't know if I can do this. I know that you have reassured me many times, but I still can't believe that I will be racing in just a couple short days. Can you?"

"No, ah can't believe it either, but you will be, and you are goin to be great out there. Trust me on this, there will be no problems."

"I wonder what sponsor Ryan has chosen for me, and what my number is going to be."

"Ah wouldn't know, but ah think it will be great. Ryan was gracious enough to pick you first when he formed this team. With all the up and comin drivers, he chose you. Don't that mean anything to you all Sugah?"

"Oh it means a lot to me. Anyway, why don't we renew our "Mile High Club" status?"

"Ah thought you'd never ask."

They renewed their status, and were just finishing up when the plane landed right off the track. Ryan was instantly there when he recognized the plane.

"Don't look like you will be getting in any practice laps today Scott, looks like you will be wanting to sleep instead."

"Very funny Ryan. I will be ready to go in a few minutes. I want to see my car."

"All in due time my friend, all in due time. First a lot of us want to induct you into the racing family."

At that time, Krissie came up to them and grabbed Marie's arm, and they took off somewhere. Ryan led Scott to the track entrance, and got him in, and they walked to the garage area. Once they got there, everybody in the garage looked up when he came in and waved at him, then got back to work. Ryan's crew came up and patted Scott on the back and asked how things were going.

"How is Alex doing? Is he here with you?"

"No Matt, he isn't here with us, he is at home, and he is doing great. He will be coming with us when we go to Atlanta though."

"Good, I hear that Montgomery Lee Petty is asking about him."

"Oh, she is, isn't she?"

"Yes she is, maybe once Alex is grown up, there could be a pair between the two?"

"Why don't we just wait and see what goes on, eh?"

"Oh alright, deflate my fun, why don't you?"

"That was my plan."

"Ha ha ha. Anyway, lets get you introduced to your car?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked down the garage area some, saying hi to the various drivers and crew they met along the way. When they reached Scott's car, he was amazed at the appearance of it. There in the area sat a 2010 Dodge Charger with the number 65 on it. And proudly sponsored on the car is Dr. Pepper along with Alltel, Mobil 1, and Miller Lite.

"How do you like your car Scott?"

"I love it, can't wait to take it around the track."

"She is ready to go if you wish to make a few laps now."

"Really?"

"Yea, get yourself suited up and take her around."

"I will."

Once Scott got suited up and into the car. Marie and Krissie showed up to see him take her out for a spin.

"Oh my that is a sweet car. Ah am glad that you were able to get it ready in short order for Scott."

"No problem Marie. It was no trouble. Roger had about 5 extra cars on hand this year, so I bought them, and made this team. All of my adjustments and modifications are on the cars. If there are any problems with it, have him come to Matt or myself and it will get fixed."

"Aight, will do. Thanks for givin Scott the opportunity to do this."

"Anytime. Now lets get out at my pit box and watch him run?"

They all went to Ryan's box and climbed up on top of it to watch Scott with the car. Ryan had hooked up to audio to his car and handed a headset to Marie so they both could speak to him. Ryan then got a stopwatch to time him. Once Scott passed the start/finish line, he started the clock. No one spoke to him the entire lap he was timed. When he passed the line again, Ryan stopped the watch, looked at it and almost had a hear attack.

"My god, he is faster than what I am on this track. He ran a 47.8. Damn. Your husband has potential to be a great driver Marie."

"I know, he likes to prove that he lives vicariously when he takes his bike out and it only takes him a matter of a few minutes to get into town, while it takes the rest of us about 10 to 15. He may be a force to be reckoned with, in the garage and out on the track. He may modify your modifications to suit him."

"He better not do too much of it. I will make sure I am there while he doing this to ensure that it will pass inspection, before and after the race."

"Ok. Want to go shoppin Krissie?"

"Sure, lets let these guys to their own stuff, meet you back here later love."

"Yea, later."

Scott came back into the garage, and started to look over the car, Ryan walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Damn man, you are faster than I am here. Don't want to show up your boss, now do you?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, you did a 47.8 out there. Now lets see if we can get some of your views and opinions on my car, and make them equal, so we have a fair chance of getting a top 5 finish for Penkse and Newman Racing, eh?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I don't need to make any adjustments on my car at all, and if I did, I would approve them with you first. I am well aware of the rule book and the violations if I do something I shouldn't."

"Good, now lets get on it?"

"Lead the way."

this story may just be a few chapters long, I am going to try and get all the races or just the highlights of them all in that amount of time. And this is still a Scott/Rogue story, with a NASCAR twist to it. They will still be teaching at the school, in the off times from racing. I may have it later that he won't do the entire schedule or I may keep it that he will finish it off and try for Rookie of The Year. And this is Erin Crockers' first year in Cup as well, so those two will be vying for the prestigious trophy . Update will be up soon.


	2. Halfway through the year

2. Halfway through the year.

Scott and Marie had just gotten back from a grueling couple months of noting but racing. Scott was still a few points shy of leading the Rookie standings. He was also about 80 points shy of leading the regular standings as well, after winning quite a few races already. The next race up is The Sirius Satellite Radio at The Glen. Since it is in their home state, they are staying home to get some teaching done along with getting much needed rest and quality time with their son.

"I can't believe that in a month, I will stay in the top ten if I don't wreck out soon."

"Me neither sugah, me neither."

"Well, at least the Penske and Newman cars are in the top ten. Good job racing Scott. We may just make a lifetime contract with you. If you are up to it of course?"

"Ryan, all I want to think about now is seeing my son, and getting some rest, and then talking about it later, ok? I made sure that the room you two use in our suite is ready for you when we get home, if you still wish to use it of course?"

"What do you think Krissie? Want to stay in a hotel or the mansion?"

"How about the mansion?"

"There is your answer. I actually miss the talks I had with Logan about mechanics and the chats I had with Hank about the medicines and technology."

"Ah bet they would love to have you back for a week this time instead of a few days."

"Yes they would."

When they arrived there, Jubilee and Kitty were there to help with the luggage, since they stayed on to be teachers to help out Scott and Marie. Kitty became quite the horsewoman, and took over teaching Marie's equestrian course til she had time to be back and teach it herself. Kitty still had problems with phasing when her horse got spooked and she ended up standing on the ground while the horse ran away on her. Jubilee took over the English course, while Logan surprisingly started teaching American History and World History as well as Auto Mechanics with ease. Scott, when he was back, only took over the teaching of Auto Mechanics.

"It is pleasant to see you two again. I can't wait to go shopping with you in the morning."

"We can't wait either Krissie."

"Oh, before I forget, when they all get in, a few drivers are wanting to stay here as well, if that is alright with you guys? I will of course ask Xavier if he is willing to take on a few guests for the week."

"It should be fine, just let him know how many and who, so he can have our old rooms and a few others ready for them, they will of course have to put up with ogling girls and awestruck guys, along with a communal bathroom."

"Shouldn't be a problem. I think Jeff Gordon, Dale Jarrett, Kyle Petty, and maybe a couple others are wanting to stay here and get to know the place a bit, to see it, see the students, and the adults here, and meet the famous Charles Xavier that we talk about."

"Great, we need the publicity, this place isn't what it seems from the outside. When ah showed up, ah was scared, until a lot of people and Scott here befriended me. Ah love this place like it were my home then, and it is now. Everybody needs to know that us mutants are not bad people, but like everyone else, just a bit different, like African Americans are different than us, same with Laotians, Japanese, and Native Americans. They are different than us in their heritage, and ethnicity, but in body and soul, they are the same. Just like us, we are different in our heritage, but are the same in body. Since ah have a major in political science, ah may become a lawyer or politician on mutant rights."

"Great, I will be the first to back you up on this. I know that Kyle will back you as well. We will have to get you down to The Victory Junction Gang Camp, let you see the children that go there to be away from it all. Just like this place is to you guys."

"Why don't we get a good nights sleep, and have a lengthy chat about it in the mornin over breakfast, eh?"

"Good idea Marie. Good night you two and sleep well."

"Thanks and you too."

The next morning, everyone was abuzz as to the famous people in the mansion. When Scott, Marie, Ryan and Krissie walked into the kitchen to get their breakfast to eat, everybody quieted down instantly and stared. Alex ran up to his parents and hugged them both. Once the four got their meals and was about to walk outside to the patio to eat and talk, Charles piped up and said telepathically that visitors have arrived. The four instantly put their meals down on the table in the patio and went to the front door to welcome their friends. As said, Jeff Gordon, Dale Jarrett, and Kyle Petty were there, with Montgomery Lee Petty, Jaime McMurray, Elliot Sadler, Kasey Kahne, and Erin Crocker were amongst them.

"God this place is huge, didn't expect it to be this big."

"Looks can be deceiving Kasey. Lets get your luggage in, and then get you all somethin to eat. They are servin breakfast right now."

"Good, I am starved."

"We will eat all in due time Montgomery, all in due time."

Once their luggage was arranged in the rooms assigned to them, they all went to the kitchen. All the students and teachers were still in there eating when they arrived. The new guests got their food and went out to the patio to join Scott, Ryan, Marie and Krissie.

"My god, I never thought a room could be that quiet."

"Get used to it Jeff, it took them about a couple days to warm up to us. Once they do, it will be question city."

"Cool. Who were those two girls who helped us with our luggage?"

"Well Jamie if you must know, they are Jubilation Lee and Katherine Pryde, otherwise known as Jubilee and Kitty. When ah was a student here, they were my roommates. They will be joinin Krissie and ah later for shoppin, if you want to join us Montgomery, you are more than welcome to, along with you Erin."

"Maybe we will, I need a new wardrobe for when I get Rookie of The Year."

"Hey now, that is my trophy, not yours."

"Standings don't think so."

"Well I do."

"Want to bet on this?"

"Sure thing, if I win, you have to give me your car free and clear, I love that Viper and want it."

"Ok, deal, if I win, you have to give me your precious bike."

"Deal."

"Oh god, not the bike, please not the bike, ah love that thing to death."

"I can always modify another one for us, don't worry."

"That's not the point, the sentimental value of it is."

"Don't worry love, we won't loose it. When I do win, you will get yourself another car."

"Not goin to argue with you on this, no sense in doin so. Lets go girls, and have some fun at the mall?"

After they left in Marie's Top Banana Yellow 2010 Dodge Magnum R/T, the guys went on the tour of the mansion, and met a lot of the students in attendance. Each one of them stared and had to be poked in the ribs by Scott or Ryan to speak. Alex went to his classes of course. They still haven't found out if he will have a mutation or not, and what it would be. Scott then led them to the garage to show them what Charles and himself had amassed over the years.

"Oh my god, you have a 1969 Dodge Charger? I always wanted one of these, and look, it's even painted up like The General Lee? This is so cool."

"She is a beauty, isn't she Jamie? She is yours if you want her. I had bought her a while back from Warner Brothers when they were getting rid of a bunch of old classic cars. She was a little banged up, but a bunch of the kids here and myself fixed her right up. I installed the rollcage on her, since there wasn't one in there when I bought her. Had to make her original looking. I even welded the doors shut. When Marie and I drove her into town after the restorations, everybody stared. A lot of them couldn't believe that The General Lee was in town."

"Really, you will let me have her?"

"Sure, she is yours free and clear."

"Thanks Scott."

"No problem. Now lets see what else we have here."

Once they were all done in the garage, the guys walked around the mansion some more, marveling at the vastness of the estate and what could be done there. The girls returned shortly before lunch and everyone had lunch outside, since Storm made it possible that they all could. After lunch and a few question sessions later, Scott and the drivers went to the track to get their cars set up, and practice. Marie, Krissie and Montgomery, were in the rec room watching TV and chatting with Jubilee and Kitty. Charles pipped in with the usual telepathic message that all available X-Men were to report down the hanger for a routine pick-up.

"Ah am sorry you two, but we need to get goin for a pick-up. You are more than welcome to stay in the room here and watch TV or do somethin. Find my son and let him know what is goin on and keep him entertained?"

"Oh we will, be safe."

"Thanks Montgomery."

Storm, Bobby and Colossus were already down there waiting for the girls to arrive. When they did, everybody piled into the Blackbird to leave. They ballcourts immediately gave way for the plane to take off. Montgomery and Krissie went to the window in wonder at the massiveness and sleekness of the plane. Once it took off, the girls were in the process of suiting up, and waiting for instructions from Ororo.

"This pick-up will take place in Boston. Charles had heard of a mutant getting into trouble and we are to grab him and bring him back to the mansion."

"Aight. Any description on this person?"

"He is average height, athletic build, wears a black trenchcoat, and speaks with a cajun accent."

"Oh my, my kind of guy."

"Keep your hormones at bay Dushka, you are spoken for."

"Yes I am, aren't I love?"

"Well, I am like not spoken for, so I will take a whack at him since you can't."

Bobby was looking at her with disappointment apparent on his face. He wanted to let her know of his feelings for her. He was just to chicken to do so. Once they landed in an open field area, they got out and looked around the area Charles told them where he would be located. They went into the abandoned barn, and found him sure enough, bound and gagged. Marie instantly bolted outside to get away from it all. She never wanted to think of that day so long ago ever again. She then turned around to see Colossus carrying him outside to the plane, and setting him down on the floor while everyone else got back in. With a little coaxing, the person woke up, and looked around his new surroundings, and noticed Marie and said.

"Gambit be pleased to see you again Mon Amour."

Recognition flashed through Marie's face before she fainted dead away.

Thanks to a Canadian friend of mine for future chapters involving Gambit with his French. My muse hasn't left me yet, I have plenty in store for everybody. Especially a flashback love scene with Marie and Remy, before her powers manifested. I am still all about Scott and Marie. Please read and review, this story can't be read alone, have to read my first story, Shameless, to understand this one. Third chapter will be up soon.


	3. Rogues Dilemma

3. Rogues dilemma

I will be making Gambits speech a little more English than the French that he normally speaks along the English. I will have French words stuck in where they are needed. I have no knowledge of the French language, so in the instance of Gambit, it won't be canon. Along with my flashback of them meeting and so on, and so forth.

On with the story,

Gambit instantly went to Rogues side, to wake her up. He started to lightly tap her face to revive her, and Kitty took his hand away from her. The rest of the team made sure to keep themselves between him and Marie.

"Why you separate Gambit from Rogue, mes amies?

"She would have killed you if you laid a hand on her."

"She is out, so how could she kill Gambit?"

"Her mutation will suck your life force along with your thoughts and memories and your power if you so much as touch her."

They were not going to let him know that she has control of her mutation, so they are going to let him think that she doesn't.

"How can dis be? She had non such thing when we met. When we were together, it never came up."

Meanwhile in Marie's mind, there was turmoil going on. She thought she had forgotten about him. He was her major mistake. The man known as Gambit or to The Guild and her, Remy Lebeau. The night that changed her life forever was the night she met and fucked Remy. Remy was the greatest guy she had met at the time, and he treated her like a queen. She had been a member of The Guild when she was in her early teens. Remy joined up after two years of her being in it. She was on a routine bust, when he showed up and said that The Guild wanted their best to show him how it's done. They were at a ritzy jewelry store, and Marie had already picked the lock and shut down the security systems when he showed up. When Marie headed for the shelves to get what she came there for, Remy started in on his French words and Cajun accent, and she melted at the way he worded everything for her. After she got everything on the list, and got the system restored along with the door locked, Remy hauled her up against the wall. He started to kiss her very passionately. She never resisted, and soon he had her skirt bunched up around her waist and his pants undone. She marveled at the length of his cock, and wanted to touch it, but was too wrapped up in it being her first time to have sex. Remy lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and inserted his cock into her virginal area. She screamed upon the penetration, and Remy locked lips with her to quiet her down, so they wouldn't be detected. Once the pain subsided, it was pure pleasure to finally experience it firsthand, instead of listening about from everyone else. She was in sheer ecstasy the entire time. This guy was gentle with her while she rode him for all he was worth. They came at the same time, almost falling to the ground while they came. Afterwards, they left and got back to the headquarters, with the stash and glowing expressions. The Guild toasted the best heist in history, and to welcome Remy into the midst. They all knew what went on between the two, and left it alone. The two were that close from then on for 2 years, until Rogue came home early from a boost, and found Remy in bed with her best girl friend. Rogue left that night, and never looked back, it was that night that her mutation manifested. She then decided to do what she always wanted to when she was little, go up to Alaska and see the state. It took her about two years to get up to Canada, working odd jobs and such to get money for travel, or she pickpocketed to get it if there were no jobs for her. It was when she got up to Canada that she met Logan and the rest of The X-men.

When she woke from her unconscious state, in the med lab, Alex was there to greet his mother and ask what happened.

"Who is that guy that speaks funny?"

"What is this? No askin if your mother is alright? What kind of child have ah raised?"

"Sorry mom. How are you?"

"Ah am fine, thanks for askin. Now to answer your first question, he is the guy we had to go pick up. Ah knew him when ah was younger before ah came to live here."

"Cool. Lets get you upstairs and find something to eat?"

"Sounds like a great plan hon. Lets go."

When they got to the kitchen, Krissie and Montgomery came up to her, and immediately asked what had happened and if she was alright.

"Ah am fine, and ah just passed out is all."

"Everybody was making a fuss about you when you all came back."

"Krissie, ah am alright. The person we went to go and pick up was from my past, and ah never expected to see him again."

"Oh. Ok."

"Now if all of you will excuse me, ah am goin to get somethin to eat, and then go up to the suite to lay down for a while. If anybody wants me, other than that guy, tell them ah am in my room."

"Ok, we will do that, won't we?"

"Yes we will, want to go play some ball Alex?"

"Sure Montgomery."

They went outside to go play catch, while Marie busied herself with making something to eat that she never heard the footsteps entering the kitchen until she heard her name in that Cajun accent that always made her knees go weak.

"Long time no see, Mon Amour."

"Ah don't want to talk to you right now Remy, ah need to go lay down. If you will excuse me?"

"Why you ignoring Gambit, Rogue?"

"Ah am not ignorin you, ah am hopin on avoidin you."

"Why?"

"Ah don't live that life anymore Remy, and have no plans on ever goin back. You broke mah heart when you slept with Pamela. And so did she. That night that ah took off, my powers manifested and ah couldn't touch anyone for two long years. If ah touched mutants, ah absorbed their powers, their memories, their thoughts, hell, if held onto long enough, ah could kill them. In humans, ah could kill them with just a light tap. When ah met these great people, they didn't care about it, they only cared about me, and that ah was welcome here. Later, they helped me to finally gain control of my mutation, and after that, ah made love to the greatest guy ah have ever known. You will meet him soon enough. Don't even think about makin any advancements towards me. You see mah finger here? Ah am married now, with a son. Ah have the life ah always wanted now, so don't be goin and wreckin it, got it?"

"One of these days Chére, Gambit will get you back in his bed where you belong. You are Gambits, and always will be his. Gambit don't care if you married with a kid. You will be his again."

"Not if ah kill you first, then there is no way that ah will be yours again. Mah husband will kill you before you even have a chance to do so."

"Gambit goin for a walk, to clear his head, meet me later."

"Not in a million years."

"What is the commotion going on in here?"

As Scott said this, when him and the guys, along with Erin came into the kitchen, Marie vaulted to him and embraced him like no tomorrow.

"Hey now, nothing happened to me, all we did was go out and have fun on the track. I love those road courses. But enough about that, what is this I hear about you passing out on a pick-up?"

"Scott, love, ah want you to meet my first boyfriend Remy Lebeau, aka Gambit. Remy this is my husband Scott Summers, and our friends, Kyle Petty, Jeff Gordon, Ryan Newman, Erin Crocker, Dale Jarrett. Jamie McMurray, Kasey Kahne, and Elliot Sadler, all drivers in The Nextel Cup Series in NASCAR."

"Well, it is odd to meet an ex boyfriend of Marie's, but pleasure to meet you."

"Gambit, that name sounds familiar, where have I heard it from?"

"You always hear things about everybody Elliot, lay off it."

"I am serious Jamie, I have heard that name before."

"Gambit be a thief of The Guild."

"Ah ha. Oh god, I am going to my room to make sure I have everything inventoried. See you all later."

Elliot left the room to make a list of everything he brought with him, while the others left to go to the rec room to play with the kids. That left Marie, Scott and Remy in the room.

"So this is the bastard who broke Marie's heart before she came here?"

"Oui, this is."

"Get one thing straight here. Marie is married to me, and loves me with all her heart. If you so much as touch her in a way that she don't want, you will have to answer to me. We have friends here who would be more than willing to get rid of you so there is nothing left."

"Mon dieu, you married this guy?"

"Ah love him with all my heart. We never had that kind of love, it was all physical, and you know it."

"Non, Gambit loved you, truly."

"Then why were you in our bed with Pamela?"

"She got Gambit drunk and took advantage. She wanted revenge on you for some odd reason, so she drugged a drink of Gambits and did the deed."

"Selfish bastard. Ah knew she was more beautiful than me, but ah thought that someone would have gotten past her good looks to her heart, and how hard it was. And ah also thought that someone actually loved me for me. You came along and showed me what love was, or what you thought it was anyway. Ah wonder, how many other times you cheat on me with that whore?"

"That was the only time Chére, promise."

"Still, you fucked my best friend, and for that you will always be on my shit list, along with her."

"Why don't we go for a walk Marie?"

"Sure thing Sugah. Anything to get away from him."

They walked out of the kitchen and out into the gardens for a nice leisurely walk. Once they go to their spot, they sat down and just held each other.


	4. Choices and Happiness

I am so sorry for not getting to this story for so long. I had other obligations to take care of, but that is all done. Here is the latest chapter.

"Ah hate him Sugah, he cheated on me and made me feel like shit. Ah don't wanna see him anymore. Can't we tell him to leave?"

"Marie, we can't do that at all. You were sent to pick him up, and bring him here. There is nothing we can do. We will just have to make the best of it for the weekend. Once Monday arrives, we will be heading to Michigan and away from him. Now lets get back inside before everyone starts to worry about us?"

"Oh alright, you win. Ah hope ah can avoid him for the rest of the week."

"If you want me to, I will put him through the simulator to see if he has any worth to be an X-Men. What exactly is it he does?"

"He charges things and throws them, almost like bombs really. Honestly, he would be quite the asset to the team."

"Ok, why don't you go to the rec room and see what they guys are doing, while I go and set up a simulation for him and have him try it out?"

"Alright sugah. Don't have too much fun with it."

"Never, see you later on darling."

With that Scott took off to the simulation room to get everything ready for Remy. Marie went to the rec room and noticed the children playing various games with the guys. She walked over to the couch and sat down to watch the TV. She grabbed the remote and was surfing through the channels before Speed Channel came on and all of her friends were on.

"Hey all, Marie has Speed on, lets watch it."

Everybody heard Jamie's statement, and ran to the TV and either sat or stood to watch. Jamie and Kasey sat on either side of Marie so they could be the ones to get the brunt of what was going to be said on the air. John Roberts came up to Scott and was just starting to interview him.

"Now, I am talking to the up and comer Scott Summers. Scott was this what you expected it to be when you started out?"

"Actually John, it was more than what I expected. I never thought I would have so many friends with the drivers and so quick. Ryan has made me feel right at home with his car and his friendship. I would also have to thank Professor Charles Xavier for basically raising me when I had no one to do so for me."

"Who is this Professor Xavier?"

Marie looked at the guys with a horrified expression on her face. Jamie wrapped his hand around her shoulder, and Kasey grabbed her hand in his to make her feel ok.

"He is the head of The Xavier School for Gifted Children. If all of you kids are watching this, I am personally inviting all of you to watch this race live on Sunday. I would also like to thank my wife and son for their continual support in the choices I have made. Marie, Alex, I love you guys to death. Thank you."

"Well, there you have it. An invitation for the kids to come and see him race, and a declaration to his wife and son. Oh, congratulations on getting Rookie of The Year."

"Thanks John."

That was it with the interview. Marie let a well needed long breath of air out her lungs, and heaved a sigh of relief. The kids were all running around the room, excited for finally being able to see a live race in person.

"Marie, he wasn't going to publicly announce to the world what kind of school this really is. He knows the consequences of doing so. I have an entire suite of rooms for the kids at the track so they can view the race without being found out. It's up to you if you want to have them at your disposal."

"Thank you Kyle. Ah greatly appreciate it. It would be good for them to get out of here for a while and just be themselves. Ah accept your proposal and hope it's for the best. All of them will arrive in The Blackbird so they won't be a spectacle."

"Sounds good. Now boys, lets get back to keeping these kids entertained?"

Marie went in search of Charles. He knew she was looking for him and let her know that he was in his office. She then went there and walked in without knocking, knowing that he was aware it was her.

"What can I do for you Marie?"

"Well, ah have thought things out, and if you want, ah don't think there would be a problem if Remy were to become one of us. Ah already know you heard about Scott's interview on TV and think it's a great idea to have them out of here for a while. It will be good for them to see things that they only dreamt of. Ah was never really a fan of stock car racin, but, all the drivers here have gotten me into it, and their families have accepted Scott, Alex and ah, and well, the rest of you for who we are. It warms mah heart."

"I am glad that you feel that way Marie. I had petitioned to be a sponsor on Scott's car for a few races, and he has accepted this, and so has Ryan. I hope that soon, we can go out in the open about ourselves and not have to worry about any of the lingering FOH or the Government."

"Ah feel that way as well Professah. Ah got all the answers ah need, ah will be leavin now. Thanks again."

"Anytime Marie. You are like a daughter to me, and I will grant you anything that you may need within reason. I do have something to ask of you though."

"Anything."

"Now, don't get me wrong here, but when I do end up passing on, I would be honored if Scott and yourself were to take over for me. If you want, I will have Hank find a way to transfer all of my powers to you without you touching me. Scott has enough on his hands right now and doesn't need the extra burden of being telepathic and such. Think this over, and let me know."

"Ah don't know what Scott is goin to say about this, but ah wholeheartedly accept your offer, both of them actually. Ah feel that ah am more needed here than with Scott on the road all the time. If at any time you would like to retire, and Scott is still on the racing circuit, and has no intentions of quittin anytime soon, go ahead and transfer your powers to me, and help me out with Cerebro, and then give me the reigns to the place."

"Alright, I will keep that in mind. And the retiring thing actually sounds better than doing everything right before I die. I will let you know."

Marie smiled then left the office. She then went to the simulation room to find Scott immersed in making a program suitable for Gambit. She stalked quietly up to him and swept her leg in the air and knocked Scott on the floor. Scott then leapt up and got into fighting stance. After he noticed that it was Marie, he eased up and gave her a scowl.

"I should have heard you come in here. You have too many advantages over me. Almost done with the simulation. If you want, go ahead and call him in here and I should be done in a minute. Get him suited up and in the room, waiting for me to start."

"Alright sugah."

Gambit showed up after he was paged to the room, got suited up, and went in. His ass got whupped, but he put up a great fight. He was then sent paperwork to fill out to join the elite club. It was late evening when everybody went to bed. It was the start of the race weekend tomorrow.

Scott woke up with a light heart and hopes on getting the pole and winning the race for the kids. He noticed that Marie was already up and about. He got himself ready for the day. Everybody was waiting for him in the dinning room. Once breakfast was done, they all took off to the track. Ryan went out 6th and got himself the pole right away. Scott went 13th and ended up getting the outside pole. They all had the day off on Saturday to do what they pleased while the Busch drivers went out to race. When it came to race day Sunday, everybody was pumped. The kids were in the suites waiting for the green flag to drop. Marie was in the pit box with the crew chief talking to Scott. Scott had the night before said his intentions of staying with racing for quite a few years after this one. Marie had went to Charles to let him know that she will be ready when needed to take over for him. He had let her know that it would be a few weeks before that was going to happen. Now she sat in her spot relishing the feel of it. Alex sat next to her with a headset on so he could talk to his mom and dad. He was the happiest kid around, or so he thought. Having a dad who is a rookie legend on the track was something to behold. On the last lap of the race, Scott had narrowly missed a wreck up front to come out the victor. The celebration after his winning the race was huge. All the kids were let in victory lane to congratulate him, and then left to get back to the school.

"That was a great race Scott. Didn't know you had it in you for road courses. Looks like with this win, you are going to bypass me in the points. Since I suck at these races."

"Oh come now Ryan, you weren't that bad. It could have been worse."

"Yea, could have."

"Lets get home Marie, we need to get some sleep before heading for Michigan in the morning."

"Sounds good tah me Sugah."


	5. Championships and Parties

This is my final chapter of this story. It will be a quick chapter, and will cover a lot of stuff. Without further ado, here it is.

"I can't believe that I am in the lead by 265 over Sterling Marlin. I knew I was going to make the chase, but to be that many points ahead in my first year in? Damn. That trophy is as good as mine come Late December on that stage."

"Ah knew that you were goin to get it Sugah. All you needed was faith that it was goin to happen."

"And I got all that I need from you."

"Thanks. Now get out of here so I can concentrate on my work. You need to head down to Florida."

"Come with me. When I get that championship, I need you there with me."

"Oh alright. Let me out of here so ah can get ready to go."

"Thank you so much Marie."

Marie left the office to their suite so she could pack up. Charles had retired a couple weeks ago, and left everything for Marie. Scott didn't know it that Charles had literally left everything to Marie, even his powers. Hank found a way to just transfuse enough blood to her of his so his power would cancel out on Charles and engage in Marie. Marie was now one of the most powerful mutants around. She had the knowledge that Charles had, his telepathic abilities, along with her own, the soul sucking, which she called not long ago, and her super strength, and flight. She was a very formidable foe in the simulation room.

Gambit became a member of the X-Men, and left Marie alone when he found out that she was going to be following in Charles' footsteps. He turned out to be the thing they needed in a fix. He had also taught a few of the youngsters how to do his tricks, and helped them out with controlling their powers. He took over Marie's classes except for her equestrian one. He hated horses.

Marie had contacted Kitty through her mind to let her know that she was taking over her classes for a few days. She agreed, and after everything was set, Storm was going to take over for a few days being head honcho. After Marie got all packed and ready to go, Scott came in and grabbed the bags and left to put them in the car. They got the airport in time and left for Florida.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Anytime Sugah. Now what do we have to watch on the flight?"

"Driven."

"Ohh, a good movie. Ah like that Demille Bly guy. He is a quite a hottie."

"Marie!"

"What? You aren't the only one ah dream about every night."

He gave her a look, and went about his itinerary for when they arrived. They were halfway there when Scott got a strange message in his head. _Meet me in the lavatory in 5 minutes._ It sounded just like Marie, but he was unsure until he looked at her face before she got up. What the hell? When did she get to be telepathic? _Right when Charles retired. He transferred his powers to me and trained me on how to use Cerebro and all that other head honcho stuff. Now get your ass in here._ He complied and renewed his status in "The Mile High Club." They arrived well satisfied and exhausted. Their limo arrived to pick them up to take them to their condo. Once they arrived there, they set their luggage in the bedroom, and laid down to get some well needed sleep. Two hours later they got a call from Ryan letting them know he was in town and wanted to meet at Planet Hollywood for supper at 8. They went sightseeing and also went to the track to see if his car made it one piece. It was a quarter to 8 when they arrived at the restaurant. They were seated at the table reserved for them, and waited. They only had a few minutes to wait before Ryan and Krissie showed up. Once they were seated, and their meals ordered, the conversations began. Ryan and Scott talked about the race and strategies on how to stay up front and when to pit. Marie and Krissie talked about girl stuff of course, and Marie's promotion at the mansion.

"How does it feel to be the manager of the place?"

"It's a bit overwhelmin, but ah will adjust of course. It's cool bein one of the most powerful mutants around now, what with the transfer of powers from Charles to mahself. The only thing ah hate about it is not bein able to go on missions or routine pick ups. Ah always loved gettin out of the mansion to help out, but ah also love bein able to decide what goes on in the mansion, and help the kids out with their trainin and education."

"Maybe I should spend some time there and help out if you need it. I bet that some of the other wives and families would be willing to help out. It wouldn't be charity work at all, just be lending a helping hand."

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we talk about this later, looks like our food is about to arrive."

They ate their food and talked about nonsensical things during the meal. When it was done and paid for, everybody left to their own devices. Scott and Marie went back to the condo and after a well needed shower from the both of them, they went to sleep. When they woke up it was qualifying day. They arrived at the track and got Scott suited up for the race. He ended up qualifying 24th. Wasn't bad, but wasn't good. He didn't even have to start the race or be in it to know that he won the championship. After everybody else was done with their timed runs, he went out and practiced. Ryan called him back in to have an early championship celebration for Scott in the garage area. It was an impound race, so no happy hour the following day, that day of course being the end of the season. Scott drove into his spot and got out of the car. Once he was out, everybody converged on him to congratulate him and wish him well the next day. They all partied well into the night. Marie was in bed sleeping when he walked into the bedroom around 2 in the morning. He got himself undressed and slipped in next to his wife to go to sleep. He knew that the shields were up on her thoughts, because he tried to get in so he could sleep more peacefully. She eventually let her bridge down and he tied himself to her mentally and they fell into a quiet rest.

Once morning arrived, they were well rested. Scott was surprised that he didn't have a hangover at all. _Ah shielded your thoughts from having it occur. One of the perks of bein what ah am ah guess. _They had breakfast and immediately headed for the track. Scott got himself suited up and waited for the reporters to arrive and interview him before the race. Reporter after reporter interviewed him, Speed Channel interviewed him and the station covering the race. Marie gave him a quick kiss before he climbed into his car and she climbed on top of the pit box. The green flag waved and the race got under way. There were about 6 cautions before they had 10 laps to go. Scott got himself in the top 5. At that time there were 14 cars on the lead lap. On the last lap, Scott made the pass with Kasey Kahne for the second position and finished the race runner up to Ryan Newman. Scott walked into victory lane after his post race interview to congratulate his boss on winning the race, and to celebrate with him on being a first year championship owner. They all partied well into the night yet again. Scott and Marie were pleased that the season was finally over.

Awards banquet.

Scott, Marie, Ryan, Krissie, and Scott's crew chief and the CEO of Dr. Pepper were sitting at the table on the stage. It was a tedious affair, but needed to be done for the public. It was fun at least having it held in your home state. All of the drivers and their wives were in their ballroom gowns and suits. The announcer called Scott to the podium, and Krissie got up to accept the necklace to give to Marie from Harry Winston. After his speech was said, and his Rookie of The Year and Championship trophy given to him, he sat down and congratulated Ryan on being there for him and helping him out. A bunch of the drivers then went back to the mansion to party it up with the kids til whenever they wanted to quit, then retired to their rooms before they took the impossible trek back to their own lives and families. Scott and Marie were wrapped firmly together in the others arms, sleeping soundly. Life was going to be going on as it should be in the morning. Routine pick ups, and missions, taking care of Alex, the school, and the running of the place.

The End


End file.
